Remember Me
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kenshin manages to save Kaoru from a bridge collapsing, but he isn’t lucky enough to escape it himself. He gets a hard knock to the head, and it results in his loss of memory after he spends four years in a coma. Can Kaoru, forgotten, regain his trust?
1. Part 1

Remember Me

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kenshin manages to save Kaoru from a bridge collapsing, but he isn't lucky enough to escape it himself. He gets a hard knock to the head, and it results in his loss of memory after he spends four years in a coma. Can Kaoru, forgotten, restore his trust in her?

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own RK, sadly. This is bound to be slightly OC, so please don't chew me out too much about that. Enjoy!

Part 1

Kenshin walked quietly through the sunny day, deep in his own thoughts. His violet eyes were pensive, though they were still bright in awareness. He was, as always, wearing the old worn magenta gi and white hakama, his sakabatou tucked through the belt. His sandals made faint slapping noises as they hit the hard packed dirt that the rurouni walked over, the only sound the redhead made at all. He had been walking through the market, thinking over what to get for Kaoru.

'Today. Today is the first day that I met Miss Kaoru. What should I buy for her?' was the only thought on his mind. He had ended up buying a simple flower, a jasmine. It wasn't much, but he knew in his heart that she would love it anyway, as long as it came from him.

Now, on his way back to the dojo, he was thinking again. Thoughts ran through his head at a high frequency as he relived some of the events from his first meeting with the young woman. He was suddenly startled from his thoughts when he sensed the bright star of ki heading his way, Kaoru herself.

The raven-haired woman ran up to him, her breath slightly heavy and her cheeks flushed from her run. "Kenshin, I'm glad I found you!" she said happily.

Kenshin seemed puzzled. "Why is that Miss Kaoru? Sessha just went to the market."

She smiled and shook her head. "Just silly old me being worrisome. You just left right after breakfast, and I, of course, assumed something was wrong." She grinned. "Nothing to worry about."

He flashed a rurouni smile back at her and Kaoru felt her knees liquefy. 'Stay standing Kamiya,' she thought doggedly.

"Well, since you are here, I will walk you home Miss Kaoru, that I will." Kenshin extended one arm, bending it at the elbow.

Kaoru slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, a light blush dusting her high cheekbones. 'He's being unusually gentlemanly today. I wonder if he remembered?' The two walked in silence, Kenshin smiling to simply be in the presence of Kaoru. They came up to a bridge over a ravine, and started to walk over it.

When they had reached about three quarters of the way across the old wood Kenshin jerked violently, then flung Kaoru forward. She gave a cry, landing on her hands and knees on the dirt.

But before she even hit the dirt there was a tremendous cracking and splintering. As she touched the dirt she spun in time to see Kenshin's startled violet eyes before the bridge collapsed beneath his feet. One hand reached up and grabbed at the edge of the ravine, but his hands began to slip. Even his god-like speed was not enough when he had only just managed to get Kaoru off before the rotted wood gave away.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed, diving for his hand. She managed to catch his fingers in a slight grip, but even then Kenshin continued to slip. She tugged at his arm with all her might, trying to pull him up so he could get a grip. His skin suddenly slipped from her hold and Kenshin fell into space, a look of shock on his face.

"KENSHIN NO!" Kaoru screamed, her hands still reaching for him. Time seemed to slow as the rurouni struggled to grab a hold of something, anything to halt his freefall. A scream of pain rent the air as Kenshin slammed into a branch, a crack resounding in Kaoru's ears. Kaoru watched through wide sapphire eyes as Kenshin hit a ledge with a sickening thud, and lay still.

"KENSHIN!" the woman screamed. "KENSHIN GET UP!"

The man about 30 feet below her did not answer, nor did he move. She watched with horrified eyes as a puddle of blood began to spread on the ledge, the thick liquid slicking a large rock resting on the stone jutting out from the side of the ravine.

Tears began to roll down Kaoru's cheeks as she stood, looking frantically towards the dojo only a few moments away. She turned and ran for the building, hoping that she could get to the dojo in time, and that Sano would be there to retrieve Kenshin.

* * *

Sano was startled to hear Kaoru's voice screaming for him. He leapt to his feet and rushed to the gate to see her run forward, tears soaking her cheeks and dirt staining her pretty yellow kimono.

"Jou-chan, what's the matter!" the tall man asked hurriedly, catching her when she nearly fell.

"Kenshin……he……he fell……Sano…." This was all Kaoru managed to get out around her tears. Sano didn't really understand, but the general message was passed to him. He held Kaoru's shoulders in a gentle, yet firm grip, staring intensely at her.

"Where? Where is he?" he asked with authority.

Kaoru's eyes opened wide to look at him, tears making them appear soaked. "The ravine…….." With that her eyes rolled back, and she passed out. The shock had gotten to her, and she couldn't handle the stress any longer.

"Kuso…." Sano swore and rushed inside, setting Kaoru's limp body on the futon he had used last night, which was in the training room at the moment, then rushed to find some rope. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Kenshin?"  
The ex-street-fighter ran from the dojo as quickly as his long legs would take him, sprinting to the ravine. Upon arriving he had to keep from gasping. The old bridge was gone, completely wiped out. There was a single log left, splintered and sticking from the ground opposite him. He rushed to the edge, and then he did gasp. Kenshin lay in a limp heap on a ledge about 30 feet below him, a puddle of his own blood surrounding him. It was everywhere on the stone, soaking the dirt and a rock that Kenshin must have hit on the way down.

"Shimatta!" Sano tied the rope around a tree securely, and then heaved it over the side of the ravine. It barely reached the ledge, but it was enough. He climbed down the rock face as quickly as he could without injuring himself. On the way down he discovered a bloody branch, which Kenshin must have hit during the fall.

When he reached the ledge Sano struggled to stay upright in the slick blood coating the stone surface. Though he knew little about medical things, the fighter did know that you shouldn't move an injured person. However, Sano had little choice. With an inward wince he gently picked up Kenshin and slung him over a shoulder. Blood immediately began to soak through the white jacket he wore, sliding over his skin. Repressing a shudder he began to haul himself and the rurouni back up the ravine. He reached the top, and left the rope there.

Shifting Kenshin forward into his arms, trying to make it a little easier on himself, he took off at a run for the dojo. Once there he quickly located Yahiko looking over Kaoru with a curious face. When a bloody Sano rushed in with a bloodier rurouni in his arms Yahiko turned as white a sheet.

"GO GET THE DAMNED FOX!" Sano bellowed, startling the younger boy out of his stupor and sending him sprinting from the room.

While Yahiko ran for Megumi Sano laid Kenshin on the dojo floor, silently looking him over. Blood soaked the redhead's clothes and hair, the normally white hakama was nearly red with the liquid. Blood covered his face, seeping from a sizable gash above the rurouni's right eye. A long slash went up his left arm, and the limb was lying at a wrong angle, awkward and quite obviously broken. Various cuts covered Kenshin's body, most gotten either on the fall or when the bridge's wooden supports had shattered, sending wooden splinters everywhere.

Sano didn't know what to do. Seeing the normally quiet, peaceful, cheerful rurouni unconscious and covered from head to toe in his own blood was mind blowing for the man, and he simply sat there in shock.

* * *

Yahiko ran as fast as he could through the streets, heading straight for Megumi's clinic. He knew that the older woman would be there, but the boy was still shocked by the image of Kenshin unconscious in Sano's arms.

He burst into the clinic, surprising Megumi from her state while she quietly read a book. The day had been subdued, but that was all about to change.

The woman instantly knew something was wrong. Yahiko was paler than a ghost, breathing heavily as well as sweating. "Yahiko, what's wrong? What's happened?"  
Yahiko stared at her, his brown eyes wide. "Kenshin, he was covered in blood Megumi! Come help him!"

Megumi gasped. "Ken-san!" Quickly she gathered up her bag, grabbing extra bandages on the way out of the door. She and Yahiko ran back through the streets towards the dojo, Megumi crying inside. 'Ken-san, whatever have you done now!'

* * *

HM: I don't know. Quick idea that randomly popped into my head. Review; let me know if you want me to continue.

Translations:

Sessha – this unworthy one

Jou-chan – little missy

Kuso – all purpose swear word really, 'shit'

Shimatta – damn it


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Yahiko and Megumi sprinted through the streets as fast as they could go, Megumi clutching at her bag and the other bandages she carried. Her other hand held up her kimono so she wouldn't trip. Yahiko was running as fast as he could in front of her, still pale and sweating.

They both burst into the dojo's gates, Megumi instantly noting the trail of blood from the gates to the dojo. She threw open the door, then dropped her things in shock. Kenshin lay still on the wood floor, covered in his own blood that was quickly spreading around him. Sano hovered over the rurouni, and for the first time he looked helpless. Kaoru was nowhere to be seen.

Megumi quickly tried to compose herself, gathering up her bag and rushing forward to kneel in the blood surrounding the rurouni. She quickly checked for a pulse, alarmed to find it slow and sluggish. There was blood all over his face, and Megumi gently wiped a cloth over his mouth and nose in hopes to ease his breathing. There was no color to his lips, and his breath came raspy through his mouth. The doctor continued to clean the blood from Kenshin's face, pausing to examine the gash above his right eye.

"Sano, go get me some clean water. Put some more on to boil. Quickly now!" she said, gesturing behind her where she knew the tall man to be. She heard the sound of footsteps hurrying away from her and she returned her focus to Kenshin. She opened his gi, pulling it gently off his right arm, moving carefully with him. She was extra gentle as she noticed the angle of his left arm, sliding the cloth off his arm.

Sano came back carrying a bowl of cool water and a few cloths that he had grabbed. "The water should be ready soon Fox."

Megumi nodded her thanks, taking the offered cloths and soaking one in the water. She avoided the cuts, not wishing for anything to get infected. Those could wait a moment longer for the sterilized water. She carefully looked over Kenshin's chest and torso, noting the already black and green bruise spreading across his left collarbone. She prodded it gently, her expert fingers feeling the bone just beneath the skin. There was a slight fracture, at least by her thinking. She searched Kenshin's face, but there was no reaction in the youthful features, deeply worrying the female physician. Though Kenshin was unconscious there should still be some reaction.

Sano left for a moment, coming back with a steaming bowl. Megumi smiled slightly at him and dipped a cloth in the liquid. She cleaned the gash above Kenshin's eye first, removing splinters of wood and bits of rock. She wrapped a bandage around his head, carefully laying his head back down on a towel Sano had also brought.

"What happened Sano?" she asked quietly, wiping the blood away from the ragged skin of Kenshin's arm, moving slowly so she wouldn't aggravate the wound.

"I don't know for sure," the man replied. "I was sitting in the yard when Jou-chan came running up to me sobbing her eyes out. All I was able to get from her was that Kenshin fell at the ravine. When I got there I found Kenshin on a ledge about 30 feet down. The bridge must have collapsed with him on it."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, carefully removing the items she needed to splint the arm and keep the collarbone from getting worse. Kenshin was still throughout the entire process, even when Megumi had to move his bone back into place so it would heal properly. Sano seemed worried.

"What's wrong with him Fox? Why doesn't he even flinch?" the man said quietly. "It's not normal."

Megumi nodded, finishing wrapping the bandages around Kenshin's arm and chest. She had bound his arm across his chest to keep the collarbone from moving. Though it wasn't broken fully, as the arm was, it could easily be jolted out of place. "You're right Sano, it's not normal." She sighed, sitting back on her heels. "Let's get Ken-san and this floor cleaned up. We'll put him on a futon, and then I'll explain."

She turned to Yahiko. The boy was hovering behind her, worry showing in his brown eyes whether he knew it or not. "Is Kenshin going to be alright Megumi?" he asked shakily.

Megumi smiled reassuringly at him, though she had no emotion behind the gesture. It was merely to calm the boy in front of her. "Hopefully he will be Yahiko. Why don't you help Sano get Ken-san washed while I clean up this floor." There was no question there, so Yahiko followed Sano as the ex-street-fighter gently lifted the limp form of the rurouni and left the room.

Megumi sadly watched them go, then set about her task of cleaning Kenshin's blood off the dojo floors.

* * *

Sano brought Kenshin back in, clothed in a light blue yukata and free of blood. Megumi had cleaned the floors and laid out a futon to place Kenshin on.

"Yahiko, go get Kaoru please," the woman said quietly, watching Kenshin's still form. He looked as though he was merely sleeping peacefully, his flame-colored hair spread out beneath his head, freed from its tie. His face was younger in rest, and Megumi could easily see how people mistook him for a teenager.

Yahiko came in leading Kaoru, who was rubbing her watery eyes. She still remembered Kenshin's fall clearly, and the sight of the rurouni lying as still as death on the futon caused her to gasp.

Megumi sighed settling herself onto her knees beside Kenshin's futon. Kaoru sank to the floor on his other side, her sapphire eyes trained on his face. "Kaoru, I've got some bad news."

Kaoru looked up at her, eyes filled with tears. "What Megumi? What more could go wrong?"  
Megumi looked down at her hands, fisted in her lap. "Ken-san lives, but for how long I don't know." She could feel Kaoru's stare, and she blinked back tears. "Ken-san has sunk into what doctors call a 'coma.' It's like a very long sleep. There's not a very high chance that he'll wake up."

Kaoru looked at her in shock. "He, he won't wake up?"  
Megumi looked up at her. "I honestly don't know Kaoru. All we can do it wait, and keep him alive. Hopefully he'll come back to us."

Kaoru dissolved into tears, picking up Kenshin's limp hand and cradling it to her cheek. "He saved me, all at the risk of himself," she murmured, looking once more at his face. "Please wake up Kenshin."

But Kenshin didn't move. He only continued to sleep, unaware of anything around him.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Kaoru sat with Kenshin for the entire night and for the beginning of the next day. Sano had moved the rurouni into his room, where he lay silently in the dark, his soft and shallow breaths the only sounds. Kaoru was quiet beside his futon, merely watching his face and holding his hand. Though he loathed it in every way possible, Sano settled himself down to wash out Kenshin's bloody clothes.

He dipped the old worn gi into the water, surprised when a tiny flower floated up to the top. It was a jasmine, which had apparently been tucked into Kenshin's gi. Sano picked up the little blossom, eyes saddening. 'He must have bought it for Jou-chan,' he thought, twirling the stem lightly in his fingers.

The small flower was almost perfect, but blood covered the bottom of the stem. How it had managed to stay clean while the rest of Kenshin's gi was covered in the stuff was a miracle to Sano, but the ex-street-fighter was glad that what was ruined could be cut off and the flower could still be presented to Kaoru.

Using his teeth he removed the blood-covered part of the stem, then stood and went to Kenshin's room. He looked sadly in, seeing Kaoru lying on the floor beside Kenshin's tiny form. She was awake, he could tell by her fingers gently playing with a lock of flame-colored hair. "Jou-chan….."

She turned to look at him, her fingers still touching Kenshin's hair lightly. "What is it Sano?"

Sano was surprised at her appearance. The normally cheerful blue eyes were gone, replaced by dull emotionless orbs. Her face was pale, and smudges accented the pallor even more. Her hair was unkempt, wisps falling around her face where they had escaped the blue ribbon in her hair.

Sano moved closer, stepping lightly. It seemed wrong to break the silence of the room. He held out the flower, which Kaoru took uncertainly. "I found it in Kenshin's gi Jou-chan."

Her eyes widened, and then filled with tears. "He was out there for me……" she whispered. "He remembered……." She cradled the flower to her chest, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to flow.

"Jou-chan," Sano started hesitantly. "I know you're sad, but this isn't helping Kenshin at all." Kaoru looked up at him, her eyes wide and startled. "You know that Kenshin will wake up." Sano smiled encouragingly at her. "He's too strong to just fade away like this. You need to help him, and you sitting here feeling sorry isn't going to help at all."

She stared at him for a moment, then the spark flickered to life in her eyes again, and she nodded, her lips set in a firm line. "You're right Sano." She stood, then, almost as an afterthought, knelt again and placed the jasmine on Kenshin's chest. Sano smiled, knowing that she felt as though it would remind her of her purpose every time she looked at the wanderer. She walked towards him, smiling at him as she came closer. "Arigatou Sano. I owe you."

He grinned. "No problem Jou-chan. We're all here for Kenshin, right?"  
She nodded, following him out the door with a sad smile back in Kenshin's direction. "Right Sano. And be here for Kenshin we will."

* * *

(4 years later)

Kaoru was still there for Kenshin, as was the rest, but she was growing worried. Since that day four years earlier Kenshin hadn't moved, not at all. There was nothing, not even a flicker of his face. He was as still as death, as though he was already dead instead of only sleeping. Even though his flesh wounds and broken bones had long ago healed there was still no change in his sleep. She had kept up her strong exterior, but it was weakening as time wore on. There was only so much a girl could handle after all. Having the love of your life sacrifice himself to save you and end up in an eternal sleep was stressful.

Late that night Kaoru sat in Kenshin's room once more. She fed him every night, dripping soup between his colorless lips and rubbing his throat to make him swallow. It wasn't much, but it kept him alive. This was done four times a day without fail, along with water more frequently. But despite Kaoru's efforts he was fading. Kenshin's hair had long since lost its sheen, becoming the dull color of dried blood. His skin was pasty, eyes sunk back in his skull. He was thinner than ever and getting dehydrated. Megumi did what she could to help Kaoru by giving him medicines, but it wasn't working.

Kaoru finished feeding him sadly, watching as his throat worked the water down. That was the only movement she ever saw, besides the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It was still hard to believe that beneath those blankets lay a 33 year old man, who had aged over the years even as he slept. His body showed it little, he still looked as young as 20. Kaoru was a woman of 22 now, and she certainly looked it. She was taller, and she was more mature now. As Sano often said, "I don't know if I can call you Jou-chan anymore. You're not so little now!" This usually brought a smile to her face, and she welcomed those moments.

Yahiko had spent much time at the dojo, helping her out to her own great astonishment. The young boy seemed to be in shock for about a year, still scared over seeing the man that he idolized covered in his own blood. It never seemed to leave him, and he would avoid the subject of Kenshin whenever possible. But he still cared for the rurouni, Kaoru could see it in the way that Yahiko sometimes offered to help her feed and take care of Kenshin and clean up around the dojo.

Megumi visited often, always getting a sad expression on her face when she saw Kenshin. The female physician was afraid for the gentle man; Kaoru could see it every time he was brought up. However, she too helped out Kaoru whenever possible.

Kaoru had seen the most improvement in Sano. The ex-street-fighter had committed himself to staying with her, protecting her and Kenshin from any and all harm. He even helped her out by cleaning the dojo and doing laundry occasionally. He was deeply fond of Kenshin, and he too was determined to keep him alive.

She set the bowl and spoon on the floor beside her and gently picked up Kenshin's limp hand. "Please wake up soon Kenshin," the girl murmured. She reached down to stroke Kenshin's hair away from his face. "I miss you." She touched his cheek, tracing the cross-shaped scar there. "We all do. We wish you would come back to us."

There was no response from the tiny form beneath the blankets, which came as no surprise to Kaoru. She squeezed his hand, hoping for a reaction. There was none. Tears welled up in her eyes and she allowed them to flow unbidden. "I love you Kenshin. So much……" She cried for a moment, cradling the hand to her cheek.

There as a sudden movement against her skin. Her eyes flew open, a gasp escaping her lips. Kenshin's fingers twitched against her cheek, and she lowered her hands to look at his face. His eyelids flickered, and then slowly fluttered open.

She let out a sob, clutching at Kenshin's hand. "Kenshin! Oh Kenshin, kami, you're awake!" She closed her eyes, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I thought I'd lost you……"

She opened her eyes again and was startled to see a look of confusion on Kenshin's features. His voice was cracked and faint, but she heard his question as though he had shouted it in her ear. "Who are you?"


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

Kaoru stared in horror at him. His eyes were wide in fear, and he started to struggle weakly beneath the blankets. Coughs wracked his thin form, dry and hacking. Kaoru picked up a small bowl full of water and lifted Kenshin's head, despite his protests. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here to help you. Drink."

She set the bowl to his lips and he drank gratefully, sighing in relief. He watched her with curious violet eyes, the fear leaving now that he knew she was no threat. Her ki was turbulent in his mind however, showing her fear and sadness. "Who are you?" he asked again.

She choked back tears and answered him slowly. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya. You're at my dojo." She smiled slightly, trying to keep him calm. "How are you feeling Kenshin?"  
He narrowed his eyes in confusion again. "Kenshin? My name is Shinta." He looked at her questioningly. "Isn't it?"  
This caused her mind to stop in a bought of confusion. She had no answer for that one. 'I suppose we'll just call you Shinta then……' she thought. There was nothing more she could do for that. Perhaps Kenshin had another name.

"Kaoru-dono?"

She bit her lip as she heard this. Even though she tried a single tear slipped down her cheek. It was almost like her Kenshin had come back to her. But he was still unknowing. "Nani?"

His voice was hesitant, eyes filled with sorrow. "Gomen nasai."

Her eyes widened. "Whatever for Ke-Shinta?"

"You are crying, that you are. I feel as though I have caused this. I'm sorry," he said slowly. His eyes were muted in color, as though he was still unsure of what he was saying. "I don't know why, but I don't want to worry you."

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She staggered to her feet and ran from the room, sobs bursting forth from her. The redhead on the futon watched her sadly. 'What happened to me?'

* * *

Sano was heading for Kenshin's room when Kaoru ran past him, her face in her hands and sobs wrenching from her. "Jou-chan?"  
She ran past him and into her own room down a few doors, and Sano could hear her collapse on her futon and continue to cry.

Confused, he headed for Kenshin's room. A thought flashed through his mind. Kaoru was crying, had Kenshin…….? He took off at a run for Kenshin's room, fear for his small friend rushing into his mind.

He discovered Kenshin struggling to sit up on the futon, his limbs too weak to support him. Sano sighed in relief. "Kenshin, you're alright!"

The smaller man looked up at him, violet eyes wide in fear. He sank back down on the futon, making himself smaller. To him Sano was huge and threatening, here to hurt him in his vulnerability.

Sano knelt beside the redhead. "Kenshin? Are you okay?"

"M-my name is Shinta……" he whispered, watching the ex-street-fighter with wide innocent eyes. "Who are you?"

Sano suddenly understood. That rock that Kenshin had hit when he hit the ledge in the ravine, he must have knocked his head. He couldn't remember. Sano smiled gently, trying to reassure him. "My name is Sano. How are you feeling?"

Now that the man before him didn't seem so frightening Kenshin calmed down considerably, smiling back hesitantly. "I'm okay Sano." He looked down. "What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?"

Sano sighed, folding his legs to sit on the floor beside Kenshin. "Do you know how old you are?"

Kenshin cocked his head, obviously confused by the question. "I'm 23. Aren't I?"

Sano shook his head. "You're not Ke-Shinta. You're 33."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "N-nani? Thirty-three?"

"You don't remember anything?" Sano asked. When Kenshin shook his head Sano continued. "You came to this dojo about five years ago, and you've been living with us since then. Four years ago you and Kaoru, you remember her right?"

Kenshin nodded. "She was the woman I first saw. I made her cry….." He seemed sad about that.

"Well four years ago you two were walking over by the ravine and the bridge collapsed. You fell, and had some pretty serious injuries. You've been sleeping for the past four years, since that day." Sano said quietly.

Kenshin's eyes were wide. "I've been sleeping for four years? Why?"

Sano shook his head. "You got a bad knock to the head and you went into what doctors call a coma. We're not sure why you did, but that's what happened." He cocked his head. "What do you remember?"

Kenshin looked down. "I remember when I was younger my parents died from cholera, and I was sold to a slave trader. I don't remember hold old I was. When I was…nine I think, I was taken in by a man called Hiko. He was my master, that much I remember. I was with him for a long time, I don't know how long, and then I next remember walking though the woods. I was a rurouni." He looked up at Sano. "That's all."

Sano was in shock. 'He doesn't remember the Bakumatsu? What's gonna happen when he remembers?' "Well Shinta, it'll come back to you. You'll remember stuff."

Kenshin didn't seem so sure, but he nodded, looking down again. "What about Kaoru-dono? Why was she crying?"  
Sano sighed again. "She's been taking care of you for the last four years Shinta. She's very fond of you. It'll take her a while to get over this, but then she'll be back with a vengeance. She'll help you remember a lot of stuff, I'm sure."

Kenshin smiled gratefully. "Arigatou Sano." He closed his eyes wearily, and then blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

Sano chuckled loudly. "Are you hungry?" Kenshin gave him a look and Sano laughed. "I'll go talk to Kaoru, and then I'll see about getting you something to eat. You haven't had any solid foods for a while now."

Kenshin smiled as Sano left the room, and then settled back down on the futon, closing his eyes.

* * *

Kaoru sobbed into her arms, trying to forget what she had heard. A strong hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, and she looked up in shock. She saw Sano's concerned face, and she flung herself at him, content to have a shoulder to cry on right now.

Sano hugged her gently, knowing that this contact would be comforting to her. "It's alright Jou-chan. He'll remember. We just have to help him with this. It's alright, please don't cry."

She choked back her tears, looking up at Sano. "Why did this have to happen Sano? He just woke up!" She looked down. "He doesn't even know who I am anymore!" She started crying again, her fingers clutching at Sano's white jacket.

They were interrupted by a scream. Sano looked up. "That was Kenshin!" They both sprang up to their feet, running towards the room down the hall. They rushed in to see Kenshin tangled in his sheet, sweat running down his face. He was still sleeping, and quite obviously having a nightmare.

Sano ran over, shaking Kenshin's shoulder frantically. "Kenshin! Wake up!"

The redhead's eyes snapped open and he focused on Sano. Tears started to flow down the rurouni's face, and he clenched his hands. "There was so much blood, so much! I caused it! I killed her! I was covered in blood, drowning in it…."

Kaoru's eyes were wide, face white. He had been dreaming about the Bakumatsu, that much was obvious, but who was he talking about? Who was the woman he was talking about?


	5. Part 5

A/N: Okay, I had a few good questions in my reviews, and I'd like to clear up any confusion. Lolo popoki, you made an excellent point about Kenshin's age, and you are correct. I must have miscalculated that! (grins sheepishly) I have fixed it in all chapters! And also, Kawaii meeh, you were wondering about the name issue. Kenshin can remember being with Hiko, but he can't remember much about his stay there, so the name change is absent. And Mizz-Clumsy, I'd have to say it's after the Kyoto arc. Thanks for asking! Hope that clears it all up!

Part 5

They had finally gotten Kenshin calmed enough that he had stopped crying, and now he was eating some miso quietly. He still seemed on edge though, staring pensively at the bowl as he ate.

Kaoru put out a hesitant hand, placing it on Kenshin's shoulder. "Are you alright Shinta?"

He looked up at her, violet eyes calm and gentle. "Hai, arigatou Kaoru-dono. Gomen, for scaring you."

She smiled slowly, shaking her head. "It's fine, don't be sorry. You couldn't help it. Do you want to talk about what you dreamt?"

He looked back down at the miso, eyes clouding slightly. "I, I don't really want to right now Kaoru-dono. Perhaps later."

She nodded and settled back onto her knees. Sano had left a while ago, to go get Megumi so she could assess Kenshin's physical health. Since then Kenshin had been quiet and reserved, and hadn't spoken at all to Kaoru. She had started every bit conversation they had had so far.

Kaoru was incredibly curious, about what Kenshin had seen in his dream. He had said something about killing a woman, and Kaoru wanted to know who it was. He had been very afraid, that much was obvious. She watched him silently, as though she was trying to read his mind.

At that moment Sano and Megumi walked into the room, Megumi carrying a small bag. Sano had obviously told her what had happened, for the normally cheerful woman was subdued. She moved closer to Kenshin slowly, being careful not to startle him. "Hello Shinta. I'm Megumi."

Kenshin looked up at her, setting the now empty bowl on his lap. "Megumi-dono…." He repeated, trying to remember it. 'This woman must know me, she knew my name….'

"I'm here to make sure you're healthy, at least physically. I'm a doctor," she said gently, kneeling by the man. He nodded and she began her examination, checking his heartbeat, temperature, things like that.

She finished soon, and sat back with a sigh. "Physically he's fine, except for a bit of malnutrition and dehydration. But he's going to be fine." She glanced at Kaoru. "However, that knock to the head he got that started all this has caused him to lose his memory, as you have noticed. All we can do for that is try to help him remember." She smiled gently at Kenshin, who was watching her with thoughtful eyes. "We'll be here for you Shinta, we'll help you."

He smiled back at her, and then looked at Kaoru. "Arigatou." He narrowed his eyes. 'Why can't I remember?' He continued to watch Kaoru as she walked with Megumi to the door. 'I-I feel like I know them, but I can't remember….'

Kaoru turned and walked back to kneel by his futon. "Are you alright Shinta?"

The redhead nodded slowly. "Hai Kaoru-dono." He paused, and then began again uncertainly. "Kaoru-dono? Could I ask you a question?" As Kaoru nodded he looked into her eyes. "What happened to me Kaoru-dono? Why can't I remember you?"

She sighed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." She hesitantly began. "You and I were walking back to the dojo; I had met you on your way back from the market. We crossed the bridge at the ravine not far from here, but before we got off it collapsed. You got me off, but," she bit her lip. "You couldn't make it. You fell with the bridge, and hit a ledge." Tears began to trail down her cheeks as she continued. "You weren't moving, and there was so much blood, I was so afraid…."

Kenshin moved over on the futon, hesitantly placing his hand on hers, which were folded in her lap. Kaoru looked up at him, shock written all over her face. Before the accident Kenshin had rarely showed such emotion to her, and this was partly a welcome change.

With a sigh she continued. "I ran back to get Sano, and I passed out. When I woke up you had been brought back, and Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko had cleaned you up."

"Yahiko….." Kenshin murmured, trying to remember this name that seemed familiar to him.

"Yahiko is a boy that we met in the market not long after you came to us. He tried to steal your wallet, but you gave it to him and said that he should try harder not to get caught. He came to live with us, and started learning my sword's discipline." Kaoru smiled lightly, remembering times with the younger boy.

Kenshin squeezed her hand lightly. "And me?"

"Megumi told me that you had gone into a coma, which is a long sleep. You've been sleeping for the past four years." Tears continued to creep down Kaoru's cheeks. "You were always so still, never moving. I was so afraid I was going to lose you, Megumi didn't think you could last much longer." A sob wrenched free from her throat. "And then you finally woke up. You finally came back to me. But you—you don't remember me….." Kaoru broke down, pulling her hands away from Kenshin to bury her face in her hands.

Kenshin was shocked. This woman had been with him all that time while he was sleeping, waiting for him to wake, and he couldn't remember who she was. She obviously cared about him very much, and he had broken her heart. He frowned, then slowly reached out and drew the sobbing woman into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Don't cry Kaoru-dono, onegai. It hurts me to see you so sad." He held her at arms length, lifting her chin with a finger. "I can't remember who you are, but I know you." He shook his head, closing his eyes slightly. "I can't explain it, but I know you, even if I can't remember your name." He smiled gently at her. "But I will try to remember, for you. I will try."

Kaoru's tears slowed a bit, and she nodded with a shaky smile. Kenshin pulled her close again, setting his chin on the top of her head. "I will help you Kenshin, Shinta. I will help you remember."

* * *

HM: Sorry it's a bit short, and it took a while to get it done. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

Ja ne!


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Kenshin couldn't sleep. He rolled over on his futon, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. He closed his violet eyes, then opened them again and sat up with a sigh. He swept his bangs out of his eyes, and climbed shakily to his feet, pulling the yukata he was wearing tighter around his slender frame.

He moved towards the door, going out into the cool night. There were no clouds, only a deep blue sky dotted with stars. Kenshin looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, breathing deep of the night air. 'The sky looks like Kaoru-dono's eyes….' he thought lightly. He walked over the packed dirt, moving towards the bathhouse in the night. He put a hand on the wall of the house, trying to remember details about where he was. The feel of the smooth wood beneath his fingers jolted a memory in his mind.

He instantly blushed deeply. 'I ran in on Kaoru-dono because I thought she was in danger.' He shook his head and tried to clear the image from his head, then moved onward around the dojo yard.

As he moved closer to the trees dotting the side of the yard he narrowed his eyes. Something was in the trees. He stepped lightly into the shadows; looking around with amber-flecked eyes, trying to locate the intrusion he was sure was there. He walked forward, moving farther into the darkness.

As he walked he felt a sense of foreboding and fear creep into his mind. He suddenly shivered, bringing his arms up to wrap around himself. 'It's so cold….' he thought, teeth chattering slightly. He turned to go back to the dojo, and was greeted by the dead face of a man.

A cry Kenshin couldn't suppress escaped his throat and he backed away from the bleeding face, the rolling eyes. Another dead man appeared on his left, and his eyes widened as he turned and ran, his mind slowly sinking into a state of panic.

He nearly ran into another man and let loose a scream of terror, putting up his hands to try and shield his eyes from the horrifying images. When he saw his hands he screamed again. Blood dripped from his fingers, coating his hands up to his elbows. "Iie!" he cried, trying to rub the blood from his skin. "NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He backed away in fear as more men appeared around him, raising rotting hands to point at him menacingly.

"Battousai... You did this Battousai… You are at fault… Murderer...Murderer…" They moved closer to him as he fell to a heap on the ground, frantically trying to shield himself from them. Their taunts became a chant. "Murderer! Murderer! MURDERER!"

Kenshin leapt to his feet and pushed his way through the group of dead men, eyes wild in terror. "NO! I'M NOT A MURDERER! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT A MURDERER!" He ran blindly through the trees, the branches grabbing at his yukata and scratching at his face and arms. He suddenly burst out into the yard of the dojo, and he saw a lantern on the porch, held by Kaoru.

Kenshin ran headlong out into the yard, then tripped over his own feet in his panic and fell forward into the dirt.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, running to his shaking form and setting the lantern beside him. "Kenshin, what's wrong?" He didn't answer her and she grew worried. "Kenshin, talk to me! What's wrong?"

Kenshin merely shook on the ground, his hands clutching at his hair and clothes. Kaoru moved forward and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hanging onto her as though she was a lifeline.

"Kenshin?" she murmured, petting his hair gently.

He was mumbling something, and Kaoru strained to hear. "I'm not a murderer…I'm not Battousai….not a murderer….not a murderer…." Kenshin continued to mutter these words to himself, and he clutched at Kaoru, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Kaoru pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. "Oh Kenshin…. It's alright Kenshin, I'm here. You're safe now…."

"Kaoru-dono…." Kenshin's frantic muttering stopped and he blinked, his wild violet eyes clearing in realization. "Kaoru-dono! What happened?"

She looked at him in confusion. "I came out here because I heard screams, and I found you muttering that you weren't a murderer."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Iie, I'm not a murderer. I'm not Battousai."

She smiled and shook her head lightly. "Hai Kenshin, you're not Battousai. Not anymore." She pulled him to his feet, leading him back towards the dojo. "Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"Kaoru-dono?"

She turned. "Nani?"

"Gomen, for waking you," he said softly, lowering his chin in a respectful gesture.

Kaoru sighed and put an arm around his shoulder and led him to the dojo. "It's fine Kenshin. I don't mind. Now, you get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning. Okay?"  
Kenshin nodded. "Hai. Oyasumi nasai Kaoru-dono."

She smiled. "Oyasumi nasai Kenshin. See you in the morning."

* * *

HM: Kinda short, but I tried. Gomen nasai everyone, it's so late….. Review for me, onegai!

Ja ne!


	7. Part 7

Part 7

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Nani?"

"I think I remember being with Hiko more. I remember he taught me swordsmanship, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu (sp?). And my name was Kenshin." Kenshin said slowly, looking down still.

Kaoru smiled. "That's good Kenshin. Your memory is getting better." The woman was glad that Kenshin had finally spoken of his memories. He had been so quiet lately, and she was worried a bit.

She turned and went inside, getting out things to make dinner. When she came outside a few minutes later she found Kenshin slumped against the pole, sleeping soundly. She smiled and went to find a blanket, then returned and draped it over him. He moved slightly at her touch, but stayed asleep.

At that moment a knock came to the door. She turned to go answer it, almost knowing that it would be the youngest member of the team that had been missing for a little while.

* * *

Yahiko knocked on the dojo's gates, finally coming back after his few days' vacation from it at the Akabeko. He had been staying with Tae and Tsubame. Kaoru opened the door and smiled at him happily.

"Yahiko, it's lovely to see you," she said, holding out a hand and ushering him inside. Yahiko looked around and then suddenly gasped. Kenshin was on the porch, leaning against a pole, sound asleep.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko said in surprise.

Kaoru stopped him. "Quiet Yahiko, he didn't get any sleep last night. He's exhausted. He woke up a few days ago, but he lost his memory. You'll have to be patient with him; he doesn't remember who you are."

Yahiko's face fell. "He's lost his memory? That's bad…." The boy looked the rurouni over, seeing that Kaoru was right. Kenshin's face was pale, and there were dark smudges under his eyes. He looked awful, but he was getting some sleep.

Kaoru smiled gently as she watched the redhead. "He's been having nightmares a lot, memories of the Bakumatsu. At first he didn't remember any of that, but it's been coming back. I think he knows he was the Battousai now, that's what he remembered last night." She sighed. "I'm worried about his health; he hasn't been sleeping or eating very well since he woke."

Yahiko looked up at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's almost like he's going through another one of his depression stages."

Yahiko turned serious eyes back to Kenshin, watching as the man stirred beneath the blanket that Kaoru had no doubt placed over him, muttering in his sleep. Kenshin's right hand clenched and Yahiko almost instantly knew that he was grasping for his sword. Kenshin flung his head to the left, then his eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in an instant, eyes wide and speckled with amber.

Kaoru walked to him immediately and touched his shoulder. "Kenshin?" The man jumped slightly at her touch, then looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Kenshin shook his head and blinked, and the amber disappeared from his eyes, leaving a clear amethyst. "Hai Kaoru-dono, I'm fine." He blinked again. "Just….memories."

She nodded understanding and left it at that, though she wanted to talk about them with Kenshin, she would not force the rurouni into something he didn't want to consent to.

The rurouni sighed and stretched his arms, then noticed Yahiko for the first time. His eyes narrowed and he studied the boy, trying to remember who stood before him. Yahiko was silent, letting the man try to remember him. Kenshin's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yahiko."

Yahiko smiled and nodded. "Hai Kenshin."

Kenshin looked extremely proud of himself since he had remembered the boy's name without any help, and he smiled back at the younger boy. The smile helped to clear up some of the shadows around his features, and Kaoru noted with joy that his eyes seemed livelier.

Kaoru touched his shoulder again. "Are you hungry Kenshin? It's nearly time for dinner." Kenshin nodded to her and she looked at Yahiko. "Do you want to join us Yahiko?"  
Yahiko nodded, deciding to slip back into his normal pattern of speech with the woman. Though the boy was older now and had nearly mastered the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, he still loved to tease Kaoru. "Sure, whatever busu."

Her face reddened and she glared at him. A bokken appeared from almost no where and she grinned evilly and brandished it at him. Yahiko skipped away with a laugh, glad that his teacher was back in a fairly good mood, and also elated that his mentor had finally woken, even though he did not remember him well.

* * *

Kaoru moved through the dojo, again watching for Kenshin. The man had not made any sound this night, and she was slightly worried. She peeked in on him, and found him against the wall, the sakabatou propped comfortably against his shoulder. He was not asleep, but staring at the wall across from him in deep thought.

Kaoru knocked on the wood of the door lightly to get his attention, and true to his senses he immediately looked up. "Kaoru-dono, what are you still doing up?"

She moved into the room and sat beside him, folding her legs. "I was worried about you Kenshin. You've been so quiet lately."

He smiled gently at her. "I'm alright. I've just been remembering so many things since I woke up, and some of them are a bit overwhelming."

"Do you want to talk about any of them Kenshin?" Kaoru asked delicately.

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes. "I always see faces, and blood falling like cherry petals. I am always wielding a katana, and people are afraid of me. They call me 'the Battousai.' But I'm not him anymore Kaoru. I stopped that long ago."

She smiled. He was remembering more than he let on. "I know that Kenshin." She suddenly hesitated. "When you first woke you said that you killed someone, a 'her.' Can I ask who?"  
Kenshin started when she said this, and looked down, allowing his red bangs to fall forward and mask his expression. "Not now Kaoru-dono, onegai…."

She nodded and touched his hand lightly. "It's alright Kenshin, I don't mind. You talk when you're good and ready. I won't rush you."

Kenshin looked up at her again, eyes bright and shining. "Arigatou Kaoru-dono."

She nodded and stood, leaving the room. "Oyasumi Kenshin."

He nodded to her and she shut the door. As she walked away from his room she felt a sense of triumph. He had begun to open up, however small that may be. She smiled again. He was healing, slowly but surely.

* * *

Kenshin was healing, but some part of him was still dying. The rurouni didn't sleep that night, or the next one. The shadows on his face got deeper, bags appeared under his eyes and the normally bright amethyst began to fade. His skin got paler by the day, throwing his scar and the smudges beneath his eyes into sharp relief on his face. Kaoru was extremely worried about the rurouni and one day she finally confronted him about this sleeping problem of his.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" she asked forcefully, kneeling beside the rurouni where he sat against the wall on the porch.

He looked up at her. "Nothing is wrong Kaoru-dono, I'm fine."

She narrowed her sapphire eyes. "Don't you lie to me Kenshin Himura. You look like a ghost; you most certainly are not fine. You haven't slept in days!"

Kenshin stood, as if to prove what he thought was correct. "I'm fine Kaoru-dono, I assure you. I'm only having some trouble with nightmares." He began to walk away from her, and she watched in horror as he swayed, and then fell to the side off the small step onto the dojo's porch, his head striking the hard dirt.

"KENSHIN!" she screamed, running to the fallen man and pulling him back onto the porch, cradling his head in her lap. He was still; face eerily peaceful in her eyes.

Yahiko heard her scream and came running, gasping when he saw Kenshin unconscious in her arms. "I'll go for Megumi!" he called instantly.

Kaoru nodded and stroked Kenshin's hair gently, a tear sliding down her cheek. 'Oh Kenshin, why do you have to be so stubborn!'

* * *

Translations:

Nani – What

Hai – Yes

Busu – Ugly, Yahiko's name for Kaoru

Onegai – Please

Oyasumi – 'Night


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Megumi sighed, sitting back on her heels by the futon. "Ken-san will be fine Kaoru, with the exception of a headache and a few bruises, plus his exhaustion."

Kaoru breathed in relief, settling back onto her knees. Kenshin's peaceful face was still, slightly pale, though regaining color. He was breathing regularly now; apposed to the slight hitch it had had a few moments ago. She smiled and smoothed his hair back from his face, running her fingers over his scar lightly. As she did this his face twitched, but he made no move besides that.

Megumi stood, packing up her things slowly. "You really need to watch him more tanuki."

Kaoru glared at the older woman. "It's not my fault he's so stubborn! I told him that he needed to be careful, that he needed to sleep, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Megumi laughed lightly. "Alright tanuki, don't get your kimono in a bunch. Just be more careful, and make sure he gets plenty of rest. I don't know if I can stand coming in here to see anymore head injuries to him."

Kaoru sighed. "Alright Megumi. I'll see you soon I expect."

Megumi nodded and left the room, leaving Kaoru alone with the sleeping rurouni. Kaoru knelt beside Kenshin again, fixing the blanket over his prone form and smiling lightly. She sat there for a moment, then she couldn't resist. She lifted Kenshin's head, moving him slightly to the side and slipping her knees beneath his head. His head rested lightly in her lap, and she smiled and began to play with his hair gently.

Yahiko watched from outside the room, smiling when Kaoru did this. 'Well busu, looks like you've finally started to admit to yourself what you feel for him.' Yahiko turned and walked away from the room, leaving the two alone. 'Hopefully Kenshin will remember what I know he feels for you…'

Kaoru sat quietly for some time, twisting Kenshin's crimson hair around her fingers and watching his face as he slept. She could see the years melt away when he slept, and he looked much younger. His face was free of the normal lines of worry and tension that it usually had, making him look more like a man in his late teens or early twenties, not one in his early thirties. His skin was pale, though not a shade that made him look like a ghost. Kaoru actually thought that it accented his hair nicely.

His hair. That was what really set him apart from anyone else, that lovely shade of fire. It was just as silky as it looked, Kaoru realized as she ran her fingers through the shining locks. It was longer than her own hair, but not by much, and definitely more manageable. She wondered how he was able to keep his hair in such fine condition. It was something any girl would die to have.

The other thing she admired about him was his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, that rare shade of violet that stared into you, as though they were looking into your very soul. Then they could switch to that terrifying amber, striking fear into you instantly. Kaoru loved his eyes, whether they be the amber or violet. They made Kenshin who he was, and she loved them.

His smile was the thing that Kaoru loved about the rurouni the most. He had many different smiles; you only had to know him well enough to identify them. The one that Kaoru loved the most was his genuine smile, not the rurouni grin or the strained smile he would sometimes give just to seem happy, but the look he had when he was truly happy. Smiles like that could melt her heart, just as the flash of the rurouni grin could liquefy her knees. She was deep in thought when the head in her lap moved, Kenshin stirring.

She looked down to see those eyes of his open slowly, a deep amethyst. She smiled and swept his bangs from his forehead. "Well good morning sleepy head."

He blinked. "Kaoru-dono?" Shaking his head slightly he sat up, putting one hand on his head. "What happened?"  
She frowned slightly. "You passed out from exhaustion. You hit your head kind of hard, but Megumi said you would be fine." She put her hands on her hips. "You need to listen to me more Kenshin."

He smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, this one apologizes." He glanced at her quizzically. "But what has happened that I passed out from?"

She gaped at him. "You don't remember? How can that be? Megumi said you were fine!"

He raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Maa maa Kaoru-dono, everything is fine."

She suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. You responded quickly to Kenshin."

Kenshin cocked his head. "Why wouldn't I? It's my name."

She looked at him, and then threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. He let loose a startled 'oro!', but put his arms around her anyway. "You remember! You remember me!"

Kenshin blinked, and then smiled. "Hai, I suppose I do Kaoru-dono." He sighed, hugging her tighter. "I am sorry for worrying you so much in the past long while. I just couldn't let you fall…." He looked down, shutting his eyes.

Kaoru pulled back from him, watching his face. When he opened his eyes her own eyes widened. His violet eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, ones that Kenshin was struggling to hold back. She reached up and touched his face gently. "Oh Kenshin…."

He pulled in a shaky breath, but one tear slipped down his cheek unbidden. "I just couldn't stand for anything to happen to you. Aishiteru Kaoru….so much…."

Kaoru's eyes widened again. She had just heard the two things she had longed to hear for a long time, that he loved her and her name without the 'dono.' She slipped a finger beneath his chin, lifting his tear-stained face. "Kenshin…." She leaned forward and met his lips gently with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her to him, kissing back hungrily.

She pulled back slowly and he rested his forehead against hers. "Kami I've missed you Kaoru. I wanted to remember, and I suppose it took me being stubborn for it all to come back to me."

Kaoru laughed lightly. "I love you too my silly Kenshin…Just don't EVER do that again."

From outside the room Yahiko and Sano watched, smiling as they heard the two confess their love. Sano grinned at Yahiko. "Pay up brat."

Yahiko glared and reached into his gi, dropping 5 yen into Sano's hand. "Humph. So I was wrong."

Sano grinned, tossing his new yen up and catching it again. "I told you Jou-chan would start the first kiss."

* * *

Translations:

Tanuki: Raccoon, Kaoru's nickname

Rurouni: Wanderer

Busu: Ugly, Yahiko's name for Kaoru

Dono: Honorific Kenshin attaches to almost everyone's name

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Maa maa: Now now

Oro: Really cute word Kenshin says. Basically means 'huh'

Hai: Yes

Aishiteru: I love you

Kami: God

Jou-chan: Little missy, Sano's name for Kaoru

* * *

HM: Bit of a light ending. Yes, this is the end, as silly as it may seem. This one was running out of ideas….. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please review! Arigatou for reading!

Ja ne!


End file.
